Aureolus Izzard
Summary Aureolus Izzard is the main antagonist of the second story arc of Toaru Majutsu no Index. He is a powerful magician and alchemist, and he's also a descendant from Paracelsus. He is a member of the Zurich-school of alchemy (a type of Hermeticism) that has perfected his alchemy to the state where his thoughts are turned into reality, a technique called Ars Magna. Aureolus was one of the temporal partners of Index Librorum Prohibitorum, but when he couldn't save her when she underwent her yearly memory erasure he secluded himself for years to figure out a way to save her from that condition. He came to the conclusion that capturing a vampire (who would have endless memory capacity due to their immortality) and turning Index into a vampire would save her, unaware that Kamijou Touma had already saved her after meeting her in Academy City. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely higher with Ars Magna Name: Aureolus Izzard, Honos628 (My honor is for the world) Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Magician, Alchemist Powers and Abilities: Magic, Alchemy, warps reality with his thoughts, achieving Creation, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Death Manipulation etc., Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: At least City Block level, likely higher with Ars Magna (Was capable of manipulating the entire Misawa Cram School, made out of four tall tower-like linked buildings and all surrounding buildings with ease, defended the building from the Gregorian Chant who is claimed to be capable of reducing any building to ashes, Ars Magna is theoretically only limited by his imagination). Can negate conventional durability with some uses of Ars Magna. Speed: Peak Human (Can keep up with Kamijou Touma) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average, his physical abilities are unknown due to his use of Ars Magna, a purely mental ability Range: At least several dozens of meters, likely higher Standard Equipment: Hand-sized needles, Aureolus Dummy Intelligence: Genius. Aureolus is an expert alchemist and magician capable of writing and handling grimoires. Completed Ars Magna, the ultimate form of alchemy that no alchemist in history has managed to achieve. Weaknesses: His main power requires an immense amount of concentration. It cannot be used if he is too stressed out, and he can be betrayed by involuntary and stray thoughts if he fails to keep his mental focus Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Ars Magna' (黄金練成 (アルス＝マグナ) Ōgon Rensei (Arusu Maguna), lit. "Golden Training"): Ars Magna (Latin for Great Work) is a powerful form of alchemy in which an alchemist achieves their ultimate goal of creating a simulation of the world inside their mind. By changing that mental simulation with their thoughts they can drag those changes into the real world and overwrite reality, essentially making the user able to mold and control the real world with their thoughts. However, this spell requires great concentration for it to properly work, or else it may cause considerable unwanted effects. Because of this, Aureolus uses needles to stab himself with in the neck at regular intervals to clear his mind and allow him to concentrate. After attaining sufficient concentration, Izzard then verbally express a command (to focus more his thoughts in the desired effect) to initiate the effects that he desired, which initially tricked Touma and Stiyl into believing he was distorting reality through his words. The commands can range from simple words to complex phrases depending on the effect in question that he wishes to manifest. Of course, while Ars Magna allows him to materialize his very thoughts into reality, it does not actually enable Aureolus to alter (or undo in any way) the laws of reality, since it's ultimately based on a mental simulation of the real world and is subordinate to its laws. **'"Shatter":' Causes the target/s to shatter like paper crumpling or ash falling apart until their remains disperse into the air as particles. **'"Open":' Opens doors or presumably anything that can be considered "closed" or "locked". **'"Sleep":' Makes the target fall into a deep sleep. **'"I head there now":' Allows Aureolus to instantly close distances with a target as if he were cleaving space to teleport. **'"You shall not come any nearer to me":' Makes the target unable to touch Aureolus. Though a third party will not notice any changes, no matter how much the target tries they'll be unable to approach even a millimeter more to Aureolus. In fact, from their point of view the distance between them and Aureolus will appear to continuously grow. Aureolus can pull off a similar command (which he did non-verbally) where the target becomes unable to put any distance between them and Aureolus, preventing them from fleeing. When the two commands are used at the same time the target practically becomes paralyzed, as they cannot change the distance between them in any way while Aureolus is still free to move closer or further away. **'"Everything that has happened here, forget it all":' Erases the target's memory of recent events. **'"Go Back":' Rewinds time for the target/s, allowing him to undo any damage like the destructions of multiple buildings or the deaths of countless people. This command can also be used to return an attack back to its source. **'"Grovel":' Forces targets to kneel before him as if several dozens of invisible hands were holding their bodies down, making even moving an arm a millimeter at a time extremely difficult. **'"Die":' Kills the target. The target simply dies without any wounds, blood loss or sickness; described as being like if their battery had just ran out or their soul had been removed from their body. The victim of the command merely felt as if her consciousness was falling into a deep darkness. **'"Suffocate":' Suffocates the target by stopping their breathing. **'"Electrocute him":' Surrounds the enemy with pale blue electric lights that burn through the air as they rush the enemy. **'"Strangle him":' Summons dozes of ropes to strangle the target **'"Crush him to death":' Crushes a target by summoning a heavy object (like a car) above them. It is implied that Aureolus can choose how one gets crushed. **'"Bring (object) to my hand...":' Creates an object that can be held Aureolus's hand. Exact details and purpose of said object are required for the command to work. For example: "A gun in my hand. Load out: magic bullets. Usage: firing. Quantity: One is more than enough." created a rapier with a hidden flintlock, with the command "Begin firing at a speed exceeding that of human kinetic vision" used to shoot pale white magic bullets that hit the target with the strength of an iron fist. Aureolus followed this by the command "Mass-produce previous action. Prepare rapid firing via ten disguised guns.", which created ten copies of said gun, five on each hand spread like a metal fan that were shot using the command "Preparations complete. All ten disguised guns begin firing simultaneously". **'"...Stop the projectile. Fall to the ground, meaningless thrown stone":' Stops a projectile and then makes it fall to the ground. **'"Float into the air":' Makes the target float to a certain height as if there was no gravity. **'"Explode from the inside":' The target's body inflates like a balloon for a moment before exploding into a mess of flesh, bone, blood and organs. Despite the gruesome explosion, the target doesn't die as that wasn't part of the command. The blood vessels are still connected and carrying blood to all parts of the body and the organs are not destroyed and still function properly, as the target is reduced to a collection of living scattered pieces. **'"Be torn to pieces":' Rips apart the target's skin and clothes. This is the anime-only version of the previous command. **'"Innumerable decapitation blades into position. Sever his head from his body immediately":' Several giant guillotine blades weighing 100kg appear above the enemy and fall down to cut them. **'Unknown Commands:' Through unknown commands Aureolus was able to burn a human to the point their body was carbonized, project his voice at long range so that it sounds like he's whispering in the ear of his target and hide himself from plain sight. He almost executed Touma using a command that started with "Blow-" before being interrupted by Himegami Aisa. *'Magic Barrier:' Aureolus can create a barrier that prevents all traces of magic power from leaking to the outside. According to Index, while it does not prevent an enemy from entering, it prevents them from escaping. She also suggests the barrier is based on Egyptian pyramids, stating it replicates the grave of King Khufu. The barrier was also capable of suppressing Himegami Aisa's Deep Blood power from calling in vampires. *'Aureolus Dummy' (錬金の真似事 (アウレオルス＝ダミー) Renkin no Marugoto (Aureorusu Damī), lit. "Make-Believe Alchemy"): Using basic materials and Telesma to create a Celtic Cross for a focus, Aureolus can create an Homunculus copy of himself referred to as the Aureolus Dummy, which he used as a guard. The Aureolus Dummy wasn't completely mentally stable, being prone to ramblings and easily angered. He also believed he was the original Aureolus Izzard. The dummy itself is as fragile as a human, as he had his limbs easily chopped off by Stiyl's flame sword. However, due to the fact he gathered ambient mana from the building he wasn't immediately destroyed when touched by Imagine Breaker, instead IB causes him to gradually lose energy until it vanishes after some time passes. Aureolus stated that he could immediately reconstruct the Limen Magna spell (and likely the dummy itself) as long as there was remaining mana in the building. **'Limen Magna' (瞬間錬金 (リメン＝マグナ) Shunkan Rensei (Rimen Maguna), lit. "Instant Alchemy"): The magic used by the Aureolus Dummy. Using a dart on a chain that he hides within his sleeves, he propels the chain in order to hit the target with dart and quickly retracts it to shoot it again, up to a rate of six to ten shots per second. When the dart hits an object, it instantly turns it into molten gold. It is unknown if formless objects, such as fire, can be turned into gold through it. His Limen Magna in actuality, is the entire Misawa Cram School which the true Aureolus Izzard had turned into a base. This allows the dummy to recreate the dart and chain as many times as he wants, as long as the main body is supplied with mana and the shape of the tool is recreated, he can use it again. Furthermore, the dummy can use Limen Magna on his own body, as he used it to create makeshift prosthetics after losing limbs to Stiyl's attacks, although he is not immune to the molten gold's effects. It's possible Aureolus himself can use Limen Magna, as the dummy is an almost perfect copy of him. Others Notable Victories: Jedah (Fire Emblem) Jedah's profile (Speed was equalized) Fukurou Tsurubami (Medaka Box) Fukurou's profile (Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box)Misogi's profile (Speed was equalized) Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Freddy's Profile (Both were in the Dream World, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Time Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Gun Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Glass Cannons